


You want me to do what?

by bewdofchaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bakura tries something new, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kleptoshipping - Freeform, Lots of falling, M/M, One Shot, Winter, Yugi is a dork, there's falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos
Summary: Yugi decides to introduce Bakura to one of his favourite winter activities. Bakura falls. Hard.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	You want me to do what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordsOfA_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/gifts).



> This one goes out to the lovely [wordsOfA_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/pseuds/wordsOfA_feather) on her birthday! Happy birthday, buddy!! I hope you enjoy this sampling of some Kleptoshipping I devised just for you!

“You've got to be kidding me, you want me to do what?"

Standing a few paces away from a frozen pond, the cold was cut by a huff, irritated and haughty. A man with wily white hair stood with his arms crossed, lips pulled into a derisive sneer as he regarded the slippery surface with a look that screamed 'not in your fucking life'.

"Come on 'Kura!" the smaller man at his side protested. "It will be fun, I promise!"

"Fun? How on earth would going on a frozen pond in the middle of the winter with blades strapped to your feet be fun, Yugi?"

Despite the harsh edge of the retort, Yugi Muto merely smiled up at the man. His boyfriend was notorious for resisting anything that was new or frivolous, but Yugi was never deterred by his attitude. There was something fun in trying out new things. They were a challenge, and you never know what you may find. Perhaps you would stumble upon a new favourite pastime, or a new skill. Sometimes these experiments with the unknown did not work out, but that was all a part of the fun! From his own experience with this sort of thing in the past, Yugi knew that usually by the end of these excursions, although he would never admit it, Bakura would likely have had at least a little fun.  
  
This particular endeavour was one of his personal favourite wintertime activities and something Bakura had never tried before. So naturally, he jumped at the opportunity and decided that they should hit up the local pond for a little informal skating lesson.  
  
Yugi grabbed Bakura’s hand and started tugging him in the direction of the small wooden warm up shack. This pond was a busy spot during the winter as people from far and wide came here to enjoy a lighted evening skate and a hot chocolate by the large bonfire kept at the pond’s edge. People trickled in and out of this building perched at the edge of the pond, created so people could put on their skates then come back afterwards to warm their toes indoors.  
  
"Are we seriously going through with this?"  
  
"Yup," Yugi said softly, as he continued to pull Bakura, his grip firm on the other’s hand despite his knitted mitten, "just give it a try… for me."  
  
At the soft request, Bakura’s initial resistance faded away like snowflakes in an ocean. He had got him! Bakura may be all rough and tumble on the outside, but the crude young man definitely had an undeniable soft spot for that gentle, imploring tone. That, and a soft spot for Yugi.

“Fine.” Bakura gruffly returned.

A grin as wide as the Rideau canal spread on Yugi’s face. “You won’t regret this, Bakura!”

“I had better not.”

Inside, the two young men approached the counter where skates were being rented. Thankfully, Bakura did not decide to protest further, merely grabbing his skates and offering to pay like the semi-civilized citizen Yugi knew and loved.

“You gotta tie them tight, ‘Kura. If your ankles are not supported well, you’ll fall all over the place.” Yugi instructed as he pulled the laces of his own hockey skates tight.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Bakura grumbled as he pulled at his own laces.

“And put on your helmet!”

“Fuck, you’re such a worry wart.” Bakura huffed, but did as he was told.

Once both men were satisfied that they had been strapped in well, Yugi tucked his boots under the bench and got to his feet. He finished adjusting his touque and put on his mittens before pulling Bakura’s attention once again.

“Alright, how about you try to stand up?”

Bakura looked at him like he had grown a second head. “How in the hell am I suppose to stand on these thin things?”

“Well, it is possible. See?” Yugi said, shuffling his skates against the rubber mat to prove his point. “Come on, its like wearing rollerblades.”

“Never worn those things. Do I look like a dork?”

Yugi sniffed. “I can’t believe it. No skating and no rollerblading? It’s a good thing we are bout to fix this. You’ve been missing out!”

“On what exactly? I don’t see what all of the ruckus is about.”

“Come on,” Yugi smiled and stretched out his hand, “I will show you.”

For a second, Yugi wondered if this was the moment that Bakura was going to put his foot down. Metaphorically, that is. His feet were still crossed at the ankles, a mirror image of his arms crossed against his chest. Bakura’s eyes were hard and suspicious, sizing up the hand he offered as if it were a snake not yet deemed to be harmless.

 _Come on…_ Yugi willed the other silently to himself, keeping his smile steady.

Again, Bakura found his hand.

“Fine, but if I make a fool out of my self out there, I’m coming for you.”

Yugi laughed. “You do know that people fall all the time when they learn to skate, right?”

Bakura’s eyes became heated like the fireplace behind him. “What!? You never told me this!”

“’Kurraaaa…”

“Fine, squirt.” Bakura conceded.

Before he could change his mind, Yugi pulled his partner to his feet in one fluid motion.

“Watch it… steady!” Yugi nearly had to catch Bakura as his body kept going forward despite being on his feet. Thankfully, the taller man caught himself in time with a small stutter step and was able to pull back to a semi-stable upright position.

“What the fuck, these are narrow!” He complained.

“Just… don’t think too much about it. You’ll get used to it in a second,” Yugi assured him, letting his partner’s hands fall to his sides.

After a few moments, Bakura seemed to ease slightly and he offered a ghost of a smile. “Alright, are we just going to stand here all night?”

“Does that mean that you are ready to head out there?” Yugi could not keep the hope hidden from his voice.

“Well, I’m here aren’t I? I might as well see what the fuss is about.” Just like Yugi’s hope, the note of guarded excitement colouring Bakura’s response was poorly concealed.

“Alright, let’s go!”

Bakura’s first few steps resembled that of a baby giraffe taking their first, but to Yugi’s relief, those too steadied. They exited the building and started their trek down the rubber mat pathway to the ice’s edge. Just as their blades were about to meet the surface, Yugi heard Bakura stop behind him.

“Now what?”

“Hmm?” Yugi turned, not quite understanding the question.

“How do I get… on there?” Bakrua pointed towards the ice.

“Ah!” Yugi’s giggle hit the air in a puff of fog. “Here, I will help you.”

Yugi took his own first steps onto the ice and spun around to face Bakura. Again, he offered his hand, but this time, it was taken without any hesitation.

“If you let me fall…”

“I’ve got you. Since when have I not?”

Those words prompted a pause in Bakura’s step. For a moment, Yugi wondered if he had said something wrong. Although they both knew they cared about each other, the type of easy communication that came with mutual love never came easy between them.

Something in Bakura’s past always seemed to hold him back. He would become immediately suspicious of anyone speaking openly about feelings, especially Yugi. At the beginning of their relationship, they had nearly broken up because of this. Bakura had pushed and pushed until Yugi was nearly shoved right out of his life. However, Yugi could never let someone he cared about go so easily. Not without a fight.

Even the prickliest of people deserved love. Bakura included. No, especially Bakura.

Bakura went silent, but his step out onto the ice spoke volumes. As soon as his second foot left the rubber, his tongue loosened right up.

“What the f—uckkk! Fuck Yugi. How the hell…”

Yugi watched as Bakura’s feet became unsteady again beneath him, and now with the friction of the rubber gone, the only contact he had was the ice and the mitten clad hands firmly gripping his own.

“Steady, one at a time…”

“That’s what I’m tr—ying to do, Yugi!” Bakura’s eyes widened as he almost fell to the ground for the fourth time in ten seconds. “Jesus fuck!”

“Could you maybe not swear as loud?” Yugi asked sheepishly, quickly eyeing the vicinity. “There’s kids here and they probably shouldn’t learn your, er, colourful language.”

“They will bloody well hear my fucking language if I—goddamn!”

Bakura lost his first fight with gravity.

The white-haired man landed hard on his ass, legs sprawling each and every way under the influence of aberrant kinetic energy.

“Are you alright?” Yugi asked, towering over someone for one of the only times in his life.

“Yeah, yeah. Just help me up, will you?”

This time, it was Bakura who offered a hand first.

“You got it.”

The next few minutes were an advanced exercise in physics and linguistics. Despite his partner’s stumbles, however, Yugi could not find any fault or failings. Despite his complaining, Bakura never failed to get back up. It was remarkable, and this tenacity was one of the things Yugi really adored about him. Finally, after some time, there was visible progress. After a few more minutes, Bakura was able to string together a few nearly gliding pushes that almost resembled skating. Almost.

“Look at you go!” Yugi called, hands now free as he skated lazy circles around Bakura, who seemed to be holding himself upright under sheer outrage and willpower.

“Kindly fuck off.” Bakura grumbled.

Yugi merely laughed.

They continued their quest across the pond, the crisp night air ruffling their scarves, until Yugi’s tranquility was dashed by a call from Bakura.

“Hey, get your ass over here!”

 _Well, at least he is no longer using the more colourful curses._ Yugi thought to himself as he pulled into a tight circle and started back towards Bakura.

“What is it? Are you hurt?”

“Not any more than I was five minutes ago,” Bakura stated before repeating himself, “Come here. Closer.”

Yugi obliged. As he neared, a hand was offered.

Taken.

Pulled.

His heart nearly stopped as he was pulled roughly into Bakura’s chest, his momentum causing them both to topple to the ice below. His fall was cushioned by Bakura’s body and parka but before he could even check to see if the other was alright, he felt the world spin. A chuckle, dark and devious, rang in his ear as his back was planted firmly against the ice, thighs firmly pressing against his own.

“Hmmm, it looks like you fall sometimes too.” Bakura’s throaty growl sent a shiver down Yugi’s spine more than the ice underneath him ever could.

“Well, for you…” Yugi fought against his growing blush at the sudden, intimate contact. “Bakura… I… think of the children.”

“Oh come on,” Bakura smirked, “I indulged you, maybe at least consider my proposition?”

As much as the contact made Yugi want to do something that should never be done in front of children, he settled for the next best thing. He raised his head off the ice just enough for his lips to find their mark.

Bakura let out a much too indecent moan at the contact, his lips parting eagerly to deepen the kiss. The kiss was sloppy and driven in part by adrenaline, but oh so good. Although soon, basic necessities prevailed and the two released for air.

“Huh…” Yugi panted, cheeks alight, “I didn’t know that skating would get you all hot and bothered.”

“Oh shut up, Yugi.”

Yugi laughed at the gruff response and its hidden sentiment and pushed his hands against Bakura’s chest. “Speaking of hot, how about we finish off our skating right with something you must have after skating?”

Bakura blinked and sighed at the cryptic suggestion. “And what would that be?”

“Hot chocolate!”

With a considerable amount of effort, Bakura peeled himself off Yugi and got to his feet. “Fine, if that means I can stop falling around, then let’s go.”

A hand was offered.

A hand was taken.


End file.
